El zorro plateado
by FlokesW
Summary: Durante las reuniones del ED Fred y Hermione hacen una apuesta y deberán convivir durante una semana.
1. Chapter 1

EL ZORRO PLATEADO

Capitulo 1. La apuesta

Estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la clase de hoy, había olvidado mi moneda en la mochila y cuando la revise solo faltaban cinco minutos. Entre corriendo y Harry ya estaba explicando el hechizo que debíamos practicar.

-Bien- dijo Harry- el patronus les servirá como escudo contra los dementores. Para realizar el hechizo deben pensar un momento muy alegre que sea lo bastante poderoso y decir claramente "expecto patronum", primero lo practicaremos sin varita, repítanlo.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- dijimos todos

-Excelente, reúnanse con el grupo que les había asignado y recuerden que el pensamiento debe ser muy poderoso.

A continuación saco su varita y dijo

-¡Expecto patronum!- y un ciervo plateado salió de ella y se paseo por la habitación dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros- comiencen y pasare enseguida para ver sus avances- y el ciervo desapareció.

Como había llegado tarde y ya todos los grupos estaban completos, a excepción de uno, en el estaban los gemelos y Angelina, así que resignada me acerque a ellos.

-Apuesto a que lo logro primero- dijo Fred.

-Bien, que sean 5 galeones- contesto George.

Angelina los miraba divertidos pero a mi comenzaban a desesperarme.

-Dejen de jugar-

-Vamos Mione, seguro que a ti también te gano- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Uuuh….te vas a dejar "Mione"- se burlo George.

Les lance a ambos una mirada asesina y después concentrándola en Fred dije:

-Esto no es una competencia y ¡no me llames Mione!-

-¿porqué no MIONE? ¿Tienes miedo a perder?- y solto una carcajada- ¡al parecer el ratón de biblioteca no sabe hacer un simple patronus!

-¡no soy un ratón de biblioteca! ¡Y puedo hacer el patronus mucho más rápido y mejor que tú!-

-Entonces es una apuesta, si tú ganas…-

-Si yo gano…dejaran de usar niños de primero en sus estúpidas pruebas-

-y si yo gano deberás ayudarme a venderlas por una semana- y los que se habían acercado soltaron una carcajada. - ¿Es un trato?-

-Es un trato- dije confiada.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo George – cuenten conmigo- dijo a los chicos a su alrededor

-¡UNO!-

-No lo lograras- dijo Fred

-¡Déjame!- tenía que ignorarlo, aun no pensaba en mi momento feliz-

-¡DOS!-

-Tendrás que ser mi asistente particular…

-Cállate Weasley- concéntrate Hermione

-¡TRES!-

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- dijimos al mismo tiempo

De mi varita salió un halo de luz plateada pero se desvaneció casi al instante, en cambio de la varita de Fred salió un zorro plateado que dio vueltas a mí alrededor y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Antes de que alcanzara a tocar el piso el zorro desapareció y los brazos de Fred me sujetaron.

-Comenzamos mañana preciosa, a las 8 en punto en mi oficina-y comenzó a reírse.

Espero que les guste, dejen reviews con sus opiniones se acepta criticas.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling yo solo los manipule un poco.


	2. Nuevo Jefe

Capitulo 2. Nuevo jefe.

En cuanto la vi perder el equilibrio mi felicidad se esfumo al igual que mi patronus. Y con mis grandes dotes de golpeador alcance a sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Comenzamos mañana preciosa, a las ocho en punto en mi oficina.

-Suéltame ya Weasley, no pienso seguir con esta estúpida apuesta-

-Pero….pero tengo testigos, perdiste y ya no puedes retractarte.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Ron que se había acercado junto con Ginny

-Vamos Herms, será solo una semana – dijo la pelirroja

-Está bien, una semana- contesto resignada

-Al final pedirás más muñeca- dije guiñándole un ojo y todos soltaron una carcajada.

La castaña lo miro enfurruñada y se alejo del junto con Ginny. Hizo equipo con ella y con Angelina para seguir practicando el patronus mientras los gemelos y Lee promocionaban sus productos con unos Hufflepuffs.

Después de un rato Harry se acerco a nosotras

-Ya me entere de tu nuevo trabajo eh Herms- dijo sonriendo – no me creía el que hubieras perdido. ¡Excelente Ginny!

Y de la varita de la pelirroja salió un caballo plateado, era fácil para ella, con solo tener a Potter cerca le bastaba para crear su patronus. Angelina también ya lo había logrado, debía concentrarme y encontrar un recuerdo poderoso.

-¡Expecto patonum!- dije y apareció ante nosotros una nutria que se paseo alrededor de Harry y después de un extremo a otro de la habitación hasta que choco con un zorro y ambos desaparecieron. Fred me miraba divertido.

Antes de lograr llegar a él, Harry dijo en voz alta.

-Eso es todo por hoy, felicidades a todos los que lo lograron y los que no seguiremos practicando la próxima sesión. Estén atentos a la fecha en su moneda.-

Me entretuve con Harry ayudándole a ordenar algunas cosas, Ginny se había adelantado con Michael y Ron que hace ya una semana salía con Luna Lovegood la había acompañado a la torre de Ravenclaw.

A muchos sorprendió que ellos dos empezaran a salir, tomando en cuenta las diferencias entre ambos pero ellos se veían muy bien juntos, Luna hacia reír a Ron y viceversa, y el pelirrojo aunque un tanto incrédulo le encanta cuando ella comienza a hablar de todas esas extrañas criaturas.

Por la mañana me levante entusiasmado, había platicado con George en la noche al regresar a la torre de Gry y sugirió que al haberla hecho yo, deba ser yo quien le asignara los trabajos a Hermione, aunque sé que lo hace porque así tiene más tiempo para salir con Angelina; y yo no pude quejarme entre más tiempo con Hermione mejor.

Trataba de recordar cuándo empezó a gustarme…la primera vez que la vi con ese cabello hecho marañas y su actitud de sabelotodo, en el segundo año cuando la petrificaron algunas veces iba a visitarla con ayuda del mapa del merodeador, pero fue cuando estuvimos en el caldero chorreado durante su tercer año cuando más note que comenzaba a gustarme, ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Harry y con Ron, pero yo tenía que recordar dejar de mirarla y el año pasado durante el torneo de los tres magos tenía la intención de invitarla al baile pero se me adelanto Krum y fue un error no haberle dicho antes; ella se veía muy hermosa ese vestido, lo bueno fue que después de la escena de celos que le armo Ron ella se alejo un poco más del búlgaro, lo malo es que si a Ron le gustaba yo no debería entrometerme. Pero al entrar a este curso, para sorpresa de todos, Ron empezó a fijarse en Luna y hace poco comenzaron a salir, por lo que ya no hay nada ni nada que se me interponga…además no me queda mucho tiempo en Hogwarts y debo aprovechar cada momento que tenga con ella.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la vi bajar de su dormitorio y acercarse a una mesa a recoger sus pergaminos, ella no me había visto aun.

-¡10 puntos para Gryffindor por ser tan puntual señorita Granger!- y me fulmino con su mirada.

-No empieces de pesado- y luego mirando alrededor dijo- ¿y George?

-Se fue temprano para desayunar con Angelina-

-¿Tan compartidos son?- dijo confundida -¿Creí que salías con ella?

-¿Con Angelina? No, eso jamás sucedió, fuimos juntos al baile el año pasado por que mi primera opción ya tenía pareja- y la vi de reojo- pero eso no paso de ahí, pero ese no es el punto. Ya te tengo tu primer trabajo.

Le di un maletín y una lista.

-Tengo entendido que tienes clase en el invernadero con los Hufflepuffs, tienes que entregarles algunos productos y cobrarles, en la lista están los precios de cada cosa, no intentes confiscar nada porque se descontara de tu sueldo- dije sonriendo

-¿sueldo?

-jajá, bueno no tendrás sueldo, pero tal vez te guste el trabajo y te de un puesto fijo.- Rodo los ojos- y una cosa más, esta semana deberás llamarme Jefe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les este gustando, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIMER DIA DE TRABAJO CON UN POCO DE CELOS**

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco Weasley?- grito la castaña -¡No voy a llamarte jefe, eso no era parte de la apuesta!

-Si lo prefieres puedes llamarme "mi vida"- y le guiño un ojo.

-¡Cállate ya, Weasley!-

-No, no Weasley….en todo caso cállate ya JEFE -y al verla realmente enojada recapacito- bueno, bueno, dejémoslo en Fred… ¿si?-

-No sé cómo voy a aguantarte la semana completa-

-No te enojes Mione, vamos a desayunar-

-Se me fue el hambre, gracias-

-Anda, vamos…- trato de convencerla el pelirrojo

La chica comenzó a meter algunos libros y pergaminos en su mochila, se dirigió a la salida pero el gemelo la retuvo.

-Se te olvida la mercancía- y estiro su brazo para alcanzarle el maletín.

Lo tome enfurruñada y al salir corriendo alcance a escuchar su grito

-¿no hay beso de despedida para tu jefe?-

Estaba tan enojada que olvide esperar a Harry y a Ron, además no tenía ganas de ir al comedor, así que me dirigí al invernadero donde tendríamos clase, era tan temprano que tuve tiempo de revisar lo que había en el maletín que Fred me había dado. Había algunos surtidos salta-clases, bengalas, unas extrañas galletas de color verde y pequeñas pelotas fosforescentes. También estaba la lista de los Huffs con la mercancía que debía entregarles y los costos de cada cosa. La mayoría estaban mi clase (Ernie, Justin y Hanna) además de un tal Dylan de 6° al que tendría que buscar después.

Sabía que era un tanto absurdo pero era parte de mí, si ya tenía que hacer el trabajo lo haría bien. Ernie se sentaba en nuestra mesa por lo que podría entregárselos durante la clase y a Justin a Hanna se los daría al salir. Lo malo es tener que buscar a Dylan y desperdiciar tiempo que podía gastar en la biblioteca.

Al reverso del pergamino había un pequeño recado:

Mione:

Para tu segundo trabajo tendrás que ayudarme a perfeccionar algunos de los nuevo productos. Te veo 5 minutos antes de las 8 en la sala de menesteres.

Sé que lo esperas con ansias…jajá.

El gemelo más apuesto y el mejor jefe.

Fred Weasley

-Menudo idiota-

Empezaron a llegar algunos alumnos de Huff y detrás de ellos estaban Harry y Ron

-¿Dónde estuviste Herms?- pregunto el moreno.

-Te estuvimos esperando un buen raro en el comedor y luego te buscamos en la torre pero no apareciste- explico Ron

-Fred me hizo enojar en la mañana y me dio el trabajo que debo hacer hoy –y señale el portafolio- llevo aquí un buen rato.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas perdido, digo eres la mejor en todo y mi hermano no es muy dedicado que digamos.

-El no me dejaba concentrarme –me excuse- ¿podemos olvidar eso?

En ese momento llego Sprout y nos permitió entrar al invernadero, Ernie se sentó a mi lado y en lo que la profesora acomodaba alguna macetas, le entregue su pedido, no sin antes recriminarlo por que comprara esos productos.

-Pero si tú los estas vendiendo ¿Porqué me regañas?

-Sabes bien que es por la apuesta…déjalo ya, son cinco galeones y 3 sickles.

Me pago y se los mostro a los chicos, después comenzamos la clase.

Al salir alcance a Hanna y a Justin, pero me sucedió lo mismo al regañarlos, un poco molesta me dirigí a transformaciones.

La clase pasó sin contratiempos, a excepción de una confundida mirada de Mcgonagall cuando me vio entrar con un maletín con dos enormes W entrelazadas.

Le pregunte a los Huffs por Dylan y me lo describieron pero no sabían su horario de clases, por lo que me recomendaron buscarlo durante el almuerzo. Al entrar al comedor lo localice rápidamente era la última entrega de hoy y podría dejar el maletín en la torre.

-hola, Dylan ¿cierto?- le pregunte a un muchacho castaño, alto y de piel apiñonada.

-Cierto preciosa, ¿Y tú eres? Muy hermosa, a que debo que este aquí tan guapa señorita-

-Granger- "aparte de la apuesta tengo que aguantar su coqueteo"- solo vengo a entregarte esto.

Abrí el maletín y le entregue la mercancía.

-si tu vas a entregarme todos mis pedidos creo que me hare cliente frecuente –y me guiño un ojo.

-son 7 galeones y 12 sickles –le respondí lo más fría posible ni siquiera intente regañarlo, quería alejarme de él lo más rápido posible.

Saco el dinero, un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

-ten preciosa, aquí está también mi siguiente pedido, esperare con ansias a que me lo entregues –me entrego el dinero y el pergamino.

Los tome de mala gana y regrese a mi mesa, sentados frente a mi estaban Harry y Ron, que ya estaban comiendo. Tome un poco de pollo y de puré de calabaza, después de un rato otro pelirrojo se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo trabajo Mione?-

-Ya termine, aquí está tu portafolio, el dinero de lo que entregue esta dentro, y ten –saque el pergamino de mi bolsillo –el nuevo pedido del pesado de Dylan.

-Así me gusta, si sigues así serás nombrada la empleada del mes –decía el chico mientras revisaba todo pero se le borro la sonrisa al llegar al pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto? –grito mientras su rostro tomaba el color de su cabello.

-lo que pidió Dylan –y seguí comiendo- no tienes por qué gritar.

-Pues dudo que podamos conseguirle "algunos besos de la guapa repartidora", además de que quiere una cita.

Todos lo veíamos confundidos, entonces le quite el pergamino

*3 surtidos salta-clases

*5 Bengalas

*4 Galletas de canario

*Algunos besos de la guapa repartidora

¿Eres muy guapa Granger, te gustaría una cita conmigo?

Dylan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste y una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, la verdad tenia flojera de transcribirlo desde mi libreta, tengo ya otro capítulo más y dos one-shots pero los subiré durante la semana.

Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews: Annie Darcy y Jacken. Y a los que le han dado follow ALnewmoon, Ezbhy23, Jacken, Love and Dead, Sasha2121, arianna alice malfoy p, hhrluna, kary muuggle, zuoteyu.

¡Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones!

Un beso.


	4. Chapter 4

**PIENSA EN MÍ**

-¡Yo no había visto eso!- exclamo la castaña arrebatándole el pedazo de pergamino

-Si como no, ¡te convino mucho el trabajo!-

-¿Te estas escuchando Weasley? ¿Si recuerdas que todo esto es por tu maldita apuesta? Si no se tratara de ti, pensaría que estas celoso.-

"_CELOSO….sí, demasiado, pero no era el momento para que ella se enterara"_

-No, disculpa, me molesto que ocupara este medio para coquetearte –dijo Fred un poco más calmado- Nos vemos por la noche –y salió del comedor.

-¡Fred! Con un carajo ¡Fred! ¿Podrías esperarme? –y lo retuvo por el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres George? –pregunto molesto

-Vaya escenita, deberías tomarlo con más calma-

-¿Tomarlo con calma? Nos iremos pronto y me he dado cuenta de que Hermione podría salir con alguien más –golpeo una pared intentando desahogarse- No quiero que salga con nadie más ¡Ella es mía!-

-No lo es, al menos no aun y si quieres que lo seas deberías apresurarte hermanito, por ahora para reducir tu competencia…

-ya no le daré más entregas… -interrumpió Fred

-o puedes darle las entregas para las chicas, ahora que si una chica te la gana será un caso perdido –y soltó una carcajada.

-Jajá, no es gracioso –y le dio un golpe- necesito idear algo para que lo sepa…

-oooh, ¿haremos una travesura?

-mejor que eso Feorge, mejor que eso…

Cuando Fred salió del comedor seguido por su gemelo note que muchos nos habían estado observando.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Harry

-No tengo la menor idea- conteste

-Parecía que mi hermano estaba celoso-

-Por favor Ron, ¿de qué podría estar celoso? Es absurdo-

No quería pensar más en el tema por lo que termine de comer y saque mi libro de pociones pero no lograba concentrarme, ¿Fred Weasley celoso? O aun pero ¿Fred Weasley celoso por mi? No podía ser, su actitud me recordó a la escena que me armo Ron el año pasado cuando fui al baile con Viktor pero es demasiado irreal, no tenemos nada en común, no soporto estar mucho tiempo con él, yo soy una amante de las reglas, una "prefecta perfecta" y él un rompe-reglas, un "sortilegio Weasley". Esto simplemente no concordaba. Seguí dándole vueltas hasta que la voz de Ron me trajo de vuelta…

-Herms….Herms… ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, claro –mire el reloj- oh, por Merlín ya es tarde, tengo Aritmancia, nos vemos después.

Recuerdo vagamente la clase, mis pensamientos se dirigían a Fred y no lograba concentrarme. Al salir Harry, Ron y Luna (los últimos dos tomados de la mano) esperando afuera.

-¿Les importaría pasar primero a los invernaderos?, para dejar a Luna en su clase –pregunto el pelirrojo

-No hay problema -contestamos Harry y yo.

Salimos del castillo hacia los jardines, teníamos clase con Hagrid, así que los invernaderos nos quedaban de paso, Ron y Luna iban delante de nosotros, hablando de no sé qué cosas y dándose uno que otro beso. No pude envidiar lo que tienen, son muy diferentes pero aun así se complementan, Luna hace a Ron un poco más sensible y el pelirrojo le da a la rubia un poco de cordura.

-Se ven bien juntos ¿no? –pregunto Harry

-Hacen muy linda pareja –conteste después de un rato.

-¿estas bien? No te ves muy concentrada –pregunto extrañado el moreno.

-No es nada, no creo aguantar a los Slytherins, no ha sido un buen día.-

-¿Lo dices por lo que pasó con Fred?-

-En parte, eso, tener que repartir sus productos, el pesado de Dylan y para colmo no pude concentrarme en aritmancia-

-Por culpa de Fred –era una afirmación, al parecer se me notaba un poco.

-Si, por culpa de Fred, ¿recuerdas la actitud de Ron cuando lo de Viktor?, fue muy parecido y no comprendo porque.-

En ese momento se nos acerco Luna y se despidió pues ya habíamos llegado a los invernaderos. Decidí cambiar de tema pues no me sentía cómoda hablando de Fred.

La clase de Hagrid pasó sin contratiempos así como el resto del día, a excepción de la entrega de un recado.

_-oye, oye... ¿Eres Hermione Granger? –pregunto un niño pequeño, seguramente de primer año_

_-Sí, ¿necesitas algo?-_

_-No, solo entregarte esto –le dio un trozo de pergamino y se alejo de ahí_

_Un poco extrañada la castaña se dispuso a abrir la nota_

"_Si quieres verme (bueno en realidad tienes que) solo piensa en mí"_

_Nos vemos por la noche_

_Fred Weasley_

Por la mañana la duda la estaba matando, no sabía en que debía pensar para entrar a la sala de Menesteres y con lo que había pasado en el comedor olvido preguntárselo, después de leer el pergamino la duda se había aclarado.

-Pensar en él-

Por la noche estaban en la biblioteca Hermione leía sobre la lección de Transformaciones de la semana siguiente mientras Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna hacían sus deberes.

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto Ginny al observar a la chica guardar sus cosas

-Debo encontrarme con Fred y solo me quedan 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo –contesto sin muchas ganas.

-Bueno, nos vemos después, trata de no enfadarte tanto –le sugirió el moreno.

-Estamos hablando de Fred Weasley, no creo que eso sea muy posible, oye ¿podrías prestarme tu capa? No sé a qué hora terminemos y lo peor sería que Filch nos atrapara.

-Seguro, pero tendrás que ir por ella, la deje en mi baúl-

-Bueno, debo darme prisa –

-Y Herms, tienes demasiados torposoplos en la cabeza, ten cuidado por que atraen a los nargles –comento soñadoramente la rubia.

-lo tendré en cuenta Luna, gracias.-

Tardo más de lo esperado para llegar a la sala de los Menesteres pues encontró algunos alumnos jugándose bromas con los Sortilegios Weasley. Llego al séptimo piso y paso tres veces frente al muro pensando

"_Quiero ver a Fred Weasley"_

"_Quiero ver a Fred Weasley"_

"_Quiero ver a Fred Weasley"_

-Y aunque no quiera tengo que-

Una puerta mucho más pequeña a la que aparecía cuando iban a practicar con el ED se materializo en el muro, tomo la perilla, la giro y se adentro a en la habitación…

¡Hola!

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado demasiado, siempre he odiado cuando me quedo esperando alguna actualización en otros fics así que tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez, pero la uni no me ha dejado mucho tiempo. En fin, espero poder subir el otro capítulo antes de la siguiente semana!

Gracias por sus reviews XxjenifferxX, allen, Sardes333, Jacken, Annie Darcy!

Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, con cada reviews que dejen se salva un nargle! XD

Un beso

FLOKES


End file.
